


Barrel Of The Gun

by Violent_Bulldog



Series: Early Hours Angst [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Feels, Assisted Murder, Assisted Suicide, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, F/F, Guns, Hana "D.Va" Song-centric, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, Other, Pain, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Sombra | Olivia Colomar-centric, minor fluff, this was made at 2am don’t be too harsh plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: And when she opened her eyes, she cried
Relationships: Hana “D.Va” Song & Overwatch Ensemble, Sombra | Olivia Colomar & Overwatch Ensemble, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Hana "D.Va" Song
Series: Early Hours Angst [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768336
Kudos: 22





	Barrel Of The Gun

The barrel of the gun was cool against her raw skin. It soothed some of the pain, if only slightly. Blood dripped down her face from the crack in her skull, staining her ruined clothes.

There was no plan. No great escape that would leave them wondering how she did it. Nothing. Just her, her girlfriend and the gun.

Hana’s hands were trembling. Her shaky breaths and choked sobs were the only sounds in the room, other than the blood dripping from Olivia’s wounds. But, Hana never lowered the gun.

It was her job after all. Take down the enemy. And here she was, the enemy on her knees with nowhere to run. And Hana couldn’t pull the trigger.

”I-I can’t do this” She whispered, her voice breaking from emotion. She couldn’t keep her hands steady. She couldn’t do it, she wasn’t that type of person.

”I know, conejita” Olivia mumbled in reply, ignoring the metallic taste that tainted her mouth. 

“I don’t want to do this” Hana said louder, tears slipping down her cheeks. Olivia didn’t reply, just gently nodding her head without disturbing the gun under her jaw.

”It’s not fair. I know. But, life isn’t fair. Conejita, it’s either you or me. And we both know that I’ll never let anything happen to you if I can prevent it” She said calmly, slowly bringing her hand to rest upon the one Hana was using to hold the gun. She moved her hand so that her thumb was against Hana’s. 

“I’ll never forgive them for this” Hana whispered again, tears flowing freely down her face. 

“I know you won’t. I love you, Hana Song” Olivia looked into Hana’s eyes. Making sure that she knew how true those words were.

”I love you too, Olivia Colomar” Hana replied before Olivia pressed against her thumb. Against the trigger. 

Hana could only close her eyes at the gunshot. She squeezed them closed even tighter when she heard the thud of a body. She refused to open them until someone escorted her out of the room.

And when she opened them, she cried.


End file.
